Opiate dependency is a major medical and social problem, which requires intensive medical care. A standard treatment is opiate substitution by a specially suitable μ-opioid. Clinically established substances for the substitution therapy of opiate dependency are:                methadone (racemate, in rare cases levomethadone)        LAAM (α-acetylmethadol)        buprenorphineAll three substances are used to achieve the same objectives:        satisfaction of the opiate craving but without any “kick” and with a significantly reduced euphoria        avoidance of bodily withdrawal symptoms        re-socialisation of the patient (controlled rehabilitation, ability to work, withdrawal from the drug-related environment)        long-term reduction in the opiate dosage until complete abstinence is achieved.In order that these effects can be achieved, the substitution therapeutic agents must have the following properties:        oral (possibly also cutaneous) effect availability        long effective duration (1-3 days, possibly even longer)        high potency        low euphorisation        low “kick”        low withdrawal symptoms        good long-term compatibility (only slight constipation, good cardiovascular compatibility)The standard therapeutic agents used up to now exhibit only some of these properties, with the result that their therapeutic use is to some extent unsatisfactory. The basic problems with the current standard therapeutic agents are the following: methadone has a high potential for misuse. On account of the only moderate action duration a daily administration is necessary. In addition constipation is a side effect. LAAM has the disadvantage of a high cardiotoxicity and can trigger Torsade de Pointes arrhythmia. Buprenorphine has a high toxicity when combined with benzodiazepines.        
US 2006/004034 A1 (=WO 04/43967) and US 2005/192333 A1 (=WO 2005/066183) describe compounds that are particularly suitable for the treatment of pain, but also inter alia for the treatment of withdrawal symptoms as well as for reducing the potential for opioid addiction. It has now been found that that selected compounds from these patent applications are particularly suitable for use as substitution therapeutic agents in treatment of substance dependence.